PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Integrative medicine, including meditation, yoga, tai chi, massage, and other modalities are widely used by Americans in the hope of obtaining health benefits. Evidence for the health effects of these practices, however, has important limitations. The goal of the ?Training for Research in Integrative Medicine? (TRIM) fellowship is to train outstanding pre- and postdoctoral behavioral and social scientists, physicians, and other qualified health professionals to design and conduct rigorous clinical and translational research in preparation for careers in integrative medicine. The program has four postdoctoral positions and two predoctoral positions. Postdoctoral fellows train for two to three year periods, and predoctoral fellows typically train for a one year period. The UCSF Osher Center for Integrative Medicine provides an exceptional context in which to offer the program, and TRIM is designed to leverage the extensive training opportunities available as a result of being embedded in the rich UCSF research environment. Since its inception 10 years ago, TRIM has maintained a record of attracting extremely well qualified candidates, all of whom have completed the core training experience, and all of our postdoctoral fellows have gone on to successful careers related to integrative medicine research. The TRIM program provides an interdisciplinary clinical and research environment; strong mentoring by an experienced and diverse research faculty; advanced training in clinical, biological, and psychological research methodologies to support research in integrative medicine; special attention to research methodology issues that are particularly relevant to integrative medicine research; opportunities to conduct original research; training in research ethics; and exposure to diverse integrative approaches to patient care involving all age groups from early childhood through old age. The interprofessional TRIM faculty is strongly committed to mentoring and has ten core and ten affiliated members representing internal medicine, family medicine, psychology, neuroscience, molecular biology, anthropology, biostatistics, psychoneuroendocrinology, women's health, pediatrics, health services research, medical ethics, and psychiatry. In addition, a major strength of the training program is the clinical advisory faculty who are available to provide technical assistance and consultation on specific integrative medicine approaches that trainees might want to study. TRIM faculty provide expert and comprehensive mentoring, as well as required and optional academic activities that are tailored to each trainee's individual learning objectives. The TRIM program provides research training and career development opportunities that will equip a new generation of researchers to expand our knowledge- base of whether and how integrative medicine approaches work for specific health conditions.